Allen Shepard
*'Created for RESIDENT EVIL: DAMNATION' * Created for RESIDENT EVIL: REDEMPTION' *''' ' "It all started in Raccoon City, a small town in the midwest of America. Heh, thinking about it now, I feel what those people who survived went through. How do I know? Well...Cause I lived through the same thing too...Back in 1999, in a village called Aku-Bakr. ''-''Thomas in the opening speech Thomas James Miller is a soldier for the US Governments Recovery and Reconnaissance Squadron or USRRS, Charlie Squadron. He is the rank of Sergeant and is second in command behind Captain Jonas Archer. He, along with the rest of Charlie Squad, were sent to a Middle Eastern village named Aku-Bakr in 1999 to retrieve a Bioweapon from a terrorist leader Muhammud Abu Buliji. Later in Life he continues the Anti-Umbrella struggle, Joining the A-BTAD and later on the BSAA, by taking out two Umbrella Facilities, one on Highwater Isle and one on Slate Island. Before disappearing for good in 2015, leaving only a note to Rose saying "Live Life Gracefully." It is assumed he is dead. He is the protaganist of Resident Evil: Damnation and Redemption and Justified. He is voiced by Alec Baldwin. 'Early Life' "Something...just isn't right here. This place is too dead" -Sgt. Thomas Miller Thomas Miller was born in 1970, in North Carolina. He was the son of two Umbrella Scientists and at a young age was branded with a W on his right hand. They often gave him an odd nickname, Wesker Child #3. Thomas had amazing determination, he excelled in all his classes with the exception to mathematics where he averaged. Though most of his childhood he was give numerous shots of an unknown Umbrella-related medicine, his parents soon quit Umbrella when he was 11. Two months later, two days after his birthday, his parents were killed by an Umbrella Agent. He was forced to go to a foster care center at 12 years old. Umbrella continued tracking down the failed Wesker Child and traced him in late December of 1983 in a small orphanage in North Carolina. Fortunately, Thomas had been adopted a month before and the agent failed to find him. Thomas was adopted to the Robinsons, a family in South Carolina with amazing political power, their father being governor. Thomas soon joined High School and became top of his class, managing to get an above average grade in Mathematics. Thomas soon finished High School in three and a half years, thanks to an early graduation program he joined during his freshman year. Two months later, in 1989, Thomas joined the US Armed Forces as a Private. He trained at Fort Bragg and was transferred to the United States Recovery and Reconnaisance Squadron under the command of Jonas Archer. In 1998, during the fall to winter months, Thomas was promoted to Private First Class and his unit was deployed a sleepy little town in the Arkley Mountains called Raccoon City. He, along with the rest of the 11th Battalion, was ordered to watch the barricades and prevent anyone from leaving the city or entering. Though Thomas's unit prevented anyone from entering, his captain thought that preventing anyone from exiting meant to kill them. He saw a lot of death before a thermal-nuclear bomb wiped out Raccoon City permanently, though he remained suspicious of Umbrella's activities. ''Aku-Bakr Incident'' "This is Charlie 11, we are being attacked by an unknown enemy, requesting backup! God damnit!" -Thomas unsuccessfully contacting HQ In 1999, the 11th Battalion was sent on a rescue mission to the Middle Eastern Village of Aku-Bakr to rescue two captured hostages. The first one was a recent victim Rebecca Miller, a reporter for WNN who was captured only three weeks before the incident. The second was an Umbrella Corp. Scientist by the name of Dr. Richard Moss who was actually assigned to work with the terrorists. The Helicopter Pilot, Lloyd Carr, abandoned the 11th Battalion in Aku-Bakr. Soon, him and Captain Archer must escape into the Hospital. Where they find it in must disrepair and nearly destroyed. They fight off the infected Hospital staff and reach the officer of Dr. Omar Bin Nasri, learning of the camel spiders. They soon are met by one that kills Captain Archer, Thomas kills it and learns that the hospital set up a spot light on the roof so sick patients could find the hospital more easily at night. Thomas then fights his way to the roof, only to meet "Mother", a gigantic camel spider and the mother to all the babies he fought. He fights and kills her then activates the spotlight. The only two that arrive are John Mercee and Joel Gardner, They report that they haven't been able to contact Thomas because they were picking up major radio trafficking outside of the city. They begin to drive outside of the city, but are soon met by an Umbrella Copter trying to shoot them off the road. Thomas Shepherd then uses the Turret to bring the helicopter down, and they cross the bridge and leave town. After druiving through the desert, the Humvee hits a roadside bomb and rolls off the road. Thomas soon awakes in an abandoned Umbrella Facility in the Middle East, tied to a wounded Rebecca Miller. She says that she was brought here because she caught a glimpse of the facility and they were planning on killing her. Thomas manages to use his combat knife to break the ropes and free them both, she then tells him that Dr. Moss was assigned to this facility by Umbrella but has no idea why. A cutscene then appears where Dr. Moss begins to flood the base with T-Virus, a terrorist tries to stop him but is quickly shot by Dr. Moss. Thomas and Rebecca, finding US Issue Gas Masks, escape from their cells and run through the base, meeting zombies. They come to a courtyard where yet another Helicopter is being flown by Dr. Moss, and after a gun fight, is brought down by a rocket from Mercee and Gardner. They soon realize that Dr. Moss jumped before hand and survived, as they continue to fightb their way through the base. They find him and watchs him transform. Dr. Moss is killed and finally, they attempt to reach the helicopter landing pad because Mercee managed to get help. Muhammud begins to go crazy and is met in his lab, threatening that he'd use C-13.. Joel fires a shot at the syringe causing it to shatter in Muhammud's hand and having C-13 to enter his blood. He transforms into a monster and kills Gardner. They fight but is finally killed when a secondary copter comes in and begins a bombing run. They are rescued and return to the US. ''End of Days'' "Rose, If anything happens to you, it's my responsibility to take care of it." -Thomas Miller After 2001, Thomas Miller told that he would be working on a "private operation that only he could know about. The CIA obliged to Miller odd request and let him leave to a Newark City, there he was assigned to help find the murderer of Charles Bedford. While in Newark City, He defended against the daughter of Charles Bedford in the case known as Bedford v. Farley in late 2002. He lost the case and continued to live in Newark City for unknown purposes and reasons. In 2003, Miller recieved information on Rose's family or lack there of. He applied to be her legal guardian until of age, it wasn't until May of 2003 that his paperwork was accepted and that she would be able to live with him. Thomas took on the responsiblity and became Rose Bedford's legal guardian. 'Final Moments of Life' "Live Life Gracefully..." Later in life He began to visit Rose every so often. As the year passed, his visits became less and less frequent until in 2015, he wrote a note to her which would the last contact she would have with him. He seemingly vanished, knowing that Umbrella was still alive and after him. He supposedly continued a search for Albert Wesker, but in actuality he went deep into hiding. 'Education' "Great...its a math problem, I hate math..." ''-''Thomas Miller Miller spent many of his elementary school years being home-school by his parents, til their death when he was 12. He was then placed into a foster home where he began to attend real school, Umbrella Corp. feared that this interaction with other individuals at his young age would tamper with the Wesker Child. They considered him disposable, but Thomas was adopted into a very wealthy (and secretive) family somewhere in South Carolina. Where he grew up to be a normal child. Shortly after the incident of Aku-Bakr, he began special task force training under regulations of the A-BTAD. Where he learned melee, hand-to-hand combat and heavy weapons training. Along with other special operations training such as parachute landing and B.O.W. Protective strikes (Supposedly worked, only on former tyrants like Nemesis) He soon learned about Computer hacking and Data Stealing, these skills came in handy during 2001 when he helped Charles Bedford collect data on Umbrella. He also learned Law and Justice, which almost won the case Bedford v. Farley. Thomas, being a Wesker Child, is able to handle learning on a more advanced level. It is noted that he has a photographic memory and is able to keep focused and determined. 'Abilities and Skills' "Recovery Fire! Mercee we need some sniper support!" '' -Sgt. Thomas Miller Thomas has no known game related abilites other than common moves like "Mix Herbs" and "Upgrade Weapons", but he does have a variety of moves and melee attacks, unlike most ''Resident Evil games a variety of melee weapons is available to Thomas. An example would be, if Thomas carried a pick axe he'd swing it upward into a zombies throat but he'd only do that for the pickaxe. If you drop the weapon, it'll immidately go back to the default weapon also known as the Knife. 'Personality' "Your not worth my time..." -Sgt. Thomas Miller Thomas has a strong sense of justice and isn't afriad to show it. He knows of the crimes of Umbrella, but he also seems to hide the fact that he was one of the monsters that they created. He has an uncontrollable temper when angry, described in the fan-fiction book Resident Evil: Justify where he is introgating a bio-terrorist in the CIA and nearly beats him to death after he refuses to answer the question. Thomas Miller also has a soft spot for children, this is also noted in the same book because he stops as soon as he sees his niece in the window. It would also seem that Thomas has a deep trust and bond to Rose Bedford, no proof is given but the way he speaks of her so fondly. It also may be because years of hunting Umbrella and learnign what they can do and who they could corrupt may have made him a bit paranoid, though that could also be because of Progenitor trauma and unknown side effects of it. 'Wardrobe' "We are gonna need bigger boots..." -Sgt. Thomas Miller after seeing Sand Giant In the game, you'll start out with two basic weapons (three if you consider the knife) A Spas-12 Shotgun, and a Colt M1911 Handgun. The outfit is desert cameoflague, a tan long sleeve shirt with a olive green bullet-proof vest with pockets for grenades and a radio, matching tan pants with knee guards and combat boots. On your back, you'll have a holder for the knife and a sling for the shotgun. He also wears a casual cap on his head and the USRRS Symbol on his shoulder. On the other shoulder, it'll reveal the unit name Charlie 11th Squadron meaning there's more than just one Charlie Squad. 'Physical Appearance' "Shaving isn't my style lady, it just doesn't work with me..." -Sgt. Thomas Miller after saving Rebecca Miller. Thomas is of average height, about 6" 1', he has a slightly muscular build and a seems to be more muscular underneath the heavy wardrobe he wears. He has hazel eyes and a slight tan building on his skin, with brown hair. Not much is seen of him underneath his clothes, but it is revealed that he has a long scar across his arm but from what we don't know. 'Relationships' [[Charles Bedford|'Charles Alan Bedford']] (Queen-of-the-living-dead) "Mr. Bedford, I fear for your life..." -Thomas, First and only visit to Charles Bedford. Though Thomas only met with Charles once in 2001, Thomas shows a deep respect and hospitality towards him. Thomas, due to his vast collection of Umbrella data, also offers to help him by giving him a new life in the witness protection program but Charles refuses saying that Umbrella would find him eventually anyway. Charles and Thomas never called each other by their first name, this may have been because of fear of being watched, Thomas seemed to find Charles to be kind and a respectable man, he also promised in act of death that he would take care of his "daughter" Rose Bedford. Thomas held deep regret when Charles was killed. [[Rose Bedford|'Rose Lenore Bedford']] (Queen-of-the-living-dead) Thomas: "Why are after Rose you filthy bastard!" Mr. White: "She's the mother of the new world! She doesn't deserve a failure like you!" Thomas held a deep passion with Rose, even though she never shared the same way back. Thomas always felt that he never made a real connection to her, which deeply upset him. When she joined New Genesis, he offered his services there as a Security Guard, but was denied because of the whole family-relation to other staff. But as the years passed, they soon grew a daughter-and-foster-father connection which then blossomed into a great friendship until she became 18, in which he disappeared without a word. 'Trivia' *﻿Thomas is a surname of Scottish origin, coming from aluinn meaning handsome.[1] Thomas is the 42nd most common surname in the United Kingdom.[2] It is reported as 27th in a list of common surnames in the United States *'Shepherd, Shepard, Sheppard, Miller and Shepperd are surnames and given names, and alternative spellings and cognates of the English word "Shepherd". *Thomas Miller is based off the author's step-father Category:Characters Category:UndeadHero